


Navidad y Sentimiento Recién Descubiertos.

by SurielC



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 13:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SurielC/pseuds/SurielC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todo lo que puede pasar en una fecha tan importante, como es la Navidad. Los golpes son cambiados por besos, caricias y descubres sentimientos que no creías tener por la persona que menos esperabas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Navidad y Sentimiento Recién Descubiertos.

**Author's Note:**

> Este one-fic es para celebrar la navidad y así poder compartir con ustedes.

Notas de la autor: este One-Fic lo tenia listo desde el 25, pero por las diferentes visitas familiares lo subí hasta hoy.

Advertencia: Si no te gusta las historias con contenido de parejas Slash "GAY" no la leas....

-Beteo: este one-fic no tiene beta, pero fue porque no quise molestar a Stephie-Rowena en estas fechas. (Sry si hay errores)

Aclaraciones de lectura:

-Dialogo entre: " " pensamientos.

 

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Teen Wolf No me pertenecen a excepción de Dante todo lo demás le pertenece a Jeff Davis y a la MTV.

Sinopsis: Todo lo que puede pasar en una fecha tan importante, como es la Navidad. Los golpes son cambiados por besos, caricias y descubres sentimientos que no creías tener por la persona que menos esperabas.

 

Navidad y Sentimiento Recién Descubiertos.

 

24 de Diciembre "el gran día" se supone que debería estar feliz, pero hay muchas cosas en su cabeza.

Se suponía que su padre estaba libre para él "cosa que no fue así" en esos días donde se supone que los pasas en familia son en los que mas solo se siente; camina por toda la casa buscando que hacer. Que este triste no quiere decir que su hiperactividad ceda y se una a su tristeza, mientras estaba en su gran caminata por toda la casa escucho su celular sonar "la pregunta del millón ¿donde lo abra dejado?" Camino por la sala y logro escuchar que el sonido provenía del segundo piso mas específico su habitación, corrió escaleras arriba, hasta llegar a su destino, aun con la luz apagada busco el brillo de la pantalla., comenzó su búsqueda mirando desde la mesa donde estaba su portátil hasta donde se encontraba su cama ahí localizó debajo de las sábanas aun desarregladas el brillo que buscaba  
No logro contestar a tiempo y por lo que pudó ver era Scott, se quedo mirando el celular esperando que su amigo lo llamara otra vez 

"ya muchas veces le había regresado la llamada a Scott luego que esté lo llamara y él no respondiera, mientras él devolvía lo hacia, Scott lo estaba llamando otra vez, el resultado lineas ocupadas"

Después de unos minutos mirando el celular y esté no sonara, dio un salto al escuchar como su ventana se abría y ahí estaba Scott "sera que todos los hombres-lobos piensan que las ventanas son puertas hechas solo para ellos?"

-Hey te llame -Dijo Scott mientras se tiraba sobre la cama.

Stiles solo lo miro enseñandole el celular que aun mantenía en su mano

-Prefiero correr hasta acá, que llamar otra vez y me salga "linea ocupada"

Stiles puso los ojos en blanco mientras soltaba un bufido -¿que pasa? -¿porque me estabas llamando?

-Ahh! Si eso... -Bueno Derek quie....

-Alto!!! no lo digas dijo Stiles sintiendo que toda su sangre bajaba a sus pies y quedaba tan blanco como una página

-Pero. -Ehhh! -Mir... -Ehhh! -Sti... -Ehhhhhhh!

-Okperonotequejescuandoderekesteaqui -Dijo Scott lo mas rápido que pudo para que su amigo no lo interrumpieran

-¿Que? -Fue lo único que pudo formular Stiles aun mas pálido que antes

-Si me dejaras hablar entenderías, ¿me dejas hablar?

Con esta respuesta, Stiles solo se pudo rascar la nuca mientras su rostro mostraba incomodidad por el tema que venia

-Derek nos "pidió" que fuéramos a su casa a una cena navideña y como mi mamá esta de turno iré, también me pidió que te llevara

Stiles solo pudo suspirar, ese "hombre" si es que se le podía decir así solo lo quería cerca para descargar su rabia en él.

-No gracias, prefiero quedarme en la seguridad de mi casa -fue lo único que dijo Stiles antes de sentarse frente a su portátil.

-Bueno, pero sabes que en el momento en que Derek me vea entrar solo a su casa vendrá por ti y sera mucho peor...

El solo escuchar eso le hizo pegar un brinco en la silla "no es que le tuviera miedo a Derek, bueno tal vez un poco... ok! ok!! Si le tenia miedo"

-Bueno pensándolo bien creo que mejor voy. Igual aquí no tengo nada que hacer

Mientas se ponía de pie cogió sus llaves junto con el celular y se dirigió a la puerta. Ya casi llegando a ella dejo de caminar 

-Ni se te ocurra, cierra la ventana y sales conmigo por la puerta.

-Definitivamente tu le quitas lo divertido a todo -Fue lo que dijo Scott metiendo el pie que ya estaba afuera y cerro la ventana.

Ya de camino a la casa Hale, Stiles reemplazaba sus nervios hablando de lo primero que se le viniera a la mente y vaya que tenia muchas cosas en su mente de que hablar. Cosas que la de Scott ignoraba porque todo el espacio en ella era para solo una cosa o mas bien una persona Allison, solo pensar en ella le hacia poner la mejor cara de idiota que tenia y haciéndole juego una sonrisa que no lo ayudaba para nada.

Al cabo de un cuantos minutos estaban reemplazando la calle de asfalto por un camino rocoso y con esto Stiles se preparaba mentalmente para las amenazas de muerte que provenían del alpha cada vez que lo veía.

hay estaba la casa Hale ya totalmente reparada, pero para el seguía siendo tenebrosa, al estar mas cerca pudo divisar el carro de Jackson, el chico había cambiado totalmente ya no era tan pesado como antes, pero hay que ser realistas alguien que era un total idiota no te puede caer bien de la noche a la mañana y menos cuando es el novio de la chica que le a gustado toda su vida o por lo menos desde que la vio por primera vez. 

Estaciono el Jeep junto al carro de Jackson y bajo de el lo mas lento posible, de entre los árboles vio salir a Erica y Boyd algo apresurados.

-Deberían entrar rápido. -Fue lo único que dijo Erica sin dejar de caminar

Suspiro, este día no iba hacer tan bueno, comenzó a caminar hacia la casa "mejor hacerlo rápido, no vaya hacer que el alpha en un ataque salga y le arranque la cabeza".

Empujo la puerta que erica había dejado semi ajustada y espero a que entrara Scott. Miro la casa ya había estado un par de veces hay, pero siempre trataba de ver si tenia algo nuevo en ella, mientras inspeccionaba su vista paso por la puerta que daba hacia el comedor donde pudo ver a Lydia "la verdad le alegraba verla feliz y aunque no sabia porque, ya no sentía tanto dolor cuando la veía junto a Jackson"  
Camino hasta donde se encontraban todos y los saludo con un movimiento de manos. Sabia que algo faltaba en esa habitación pero ¿que era?

-Y ¿donde esta Derek? -Escucho preguntar a Isaac 

Todos se estaban mirando, esperando a ver si alguien sabia la respuesta a la pregunta. Hasta que todas las miradas se posaron en él.

-¿Que? -Yo acabo de llegar dijo encogiendose de hombros

Miro como Scott se arrascaba la nuca mientras que con un dedo le hacia señas; movió su cabeza hacia arriba y poco después choco con algo duro cerro los ojos imaginando que o mas bien quien podía ser.

-Quitate. -Fue lo primero que escucho para luego sentir como era empujado por Derek

Puso los ojos en blanco y camino hasta situarse a lado de Scott que lo miraba con algo de pena, justo en el momento en que se iba a quejar fue interrumpido por Derek

-Ya que esta toda la manada completa pasemos a la mesa -Y sin pensarlo dos veces todos comenzaron a caminar hacia la mesa 

Stiles al llegar a la mesa busco una de las sillas mas alejadas del alpha "mejor prevenir, que lamentar" miro la comida que y si que se veía rica

-Antes de que alguien se atreva a probar la comida sera bueno que alguien diera las gracias -Fue lo que dijo Derek mirando a Stiles con esa única expresión con la que le miraba solo a él.  
Ignorando el comentario la mente de Stiles solo se mantenía concentrada en algo minúsculo, pero que hasta se enteraba

-Derek sabe, ¿que es rezar? -Pregunto mirando a Scott, sin notar que lo había dicho en un tono no muy bajo. En cuanto reaccionó miro hacia la parte superior de la mesa en donde se suponía debía estar sentado el alpha. Al no encontrarlo miró hacia donde "se suponía debía estar Scott".  
Rascando su nuca puso su vista en Lydia que miraba hacia donde el, pero no a él. Giro su cuerpo aun sentado en la silla y pudo ver como Scott intentaba frenar al alpha que ahora tenia los ojos rojos y solo lo miraba a él, pocos segundo después se encontraba con un severo dolor de espalda y sin poder tocar el piso "definitivo, esto ya se estaba volviendo costumbre" sintió como era alejado de la pared y volvía hacer estrellado contra ella. Definitivamente ya estaba aburrido de esto, en un impulso y sin pensarlo dos veces golpeo la cara del alpha que le hizo soltarlo y retroceder unos pasos.

-En serio tu actitud hacia mi me aburrió. -Con esto comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, sin mirar a ninguno de los que estaban ahí aun congelados por lo que había pasado

-No te atrevas a salir por esa puerta. - fue lo que escucho venir de Derek. -Y si salgo ¿que me vas hacer?. -Ya te dije no te atrevas a salir por esa puerta. - volvió a repetir. -Este solo le dedico una mirada al alpha antes de salir.

Al ver esto el algo frío recorrió su espalda y sin pensarlo largo a todos los que aun se mantenían inmóviles en la habitación "era primera vez que el chico le golpeaba y luego lo desobeciera sin mostrar miedo" su corazón esta latiendo a una velocidad increíble y no sabia porque, pero también sentía la necesidad de buscar a Stiles y no para empotrarlo contra lo primero que viera. Camino por el comedor donde ahora solo estaba la mesa con la comida.

Para cuando Stiles llego a su casa la adrenalina se había ido y ahora estaba consciente de lo que hizo y como ya podía ir comprando su ataúd con paso lento subió a su habitación. Colocando las dos manos arriba de su cabeza soltó un bufido, fue a su armario ¿que mas podía hacer? Se quito se ropa y se colocó un sueter algo ancho y unos pantalones largos de dormir. Cerro la ventana con seguro y se dirigió hacia la cama, ya mañana tendría mas tiempo para quemarse el cerebro.

Aun en su comedor Derek se debatía entre dejar todo así he ir su cuarto o salir lo mas rápido posible a casa de Stiles. Se movía de un lado a otro sin saber que tenia que hacer "ya lo tenia que hacer, sino se volvería loco" camino hacia la puerta cogiendo en el camino su chaqueta de cuero y las llaves de su carro. Ya no había vuelta atrás condujo sin pensar en nada en concreto, solo mirando hacia al frente. A la velocidad que iba solo fue cuestión de minutos para estar estacionado frente a la casa de Stiles, todo estaba oscuro, pero podía escuchar sus latidos. Sin dudarlo se bajo del carro y camino hacia la puerta y tocó el timbre. La segunda vez que lo volvió a tocar escucho los pasos de Stiles bajando la escalera algo lentos y un instante después la puerta abriéndose.  
Al ver como el chico daba un brinco mientras sus ojos reflejaban el miedo, no lo pensó y se abalanzó sobre el robandole un beso algo rudo y separandose de él un instante después.

Stiles estaba en shock ¿en serio esto le estaba pasando a él? Volvió a mirar a Derek y esta vez no vio esa expresión en su rostro esa que le decía que no lo soportaba. Sin mas jaló a Derek del cuello de la chaqueta hasta hacerlo entrar mientras sus labios se unían en un beso que exigente. Mientras subían las escaleras Derek le quito el sueter y siguió besando esos labios que tanto le invitaban a ser atendidos, sintió como las manos de Stiles bajaban por su pecho hasta sujetar los lados de la chaqueta retirandola lo mas rápido del cuerpo de Derek y dejándola caer en algún escalón, sus manos se introduciendo dentro de la camiseta sintiendo cada parte del abdomen del alpha, quería sentir mas sin ningún cuidado quito lo que le impedía ver el torso bien formado del hombre que ahora le besaba como si fuera el fin del mundo, sintió como las manos de Derek recorrían su espalda hasta situarse en sus nalgas apretandolas y con un rápido movimiento lo subió al nivel de sus caderas, Stiles aprovecho y cruzo sus manos alrededor del cuello y sus pies en las caderas aprovechando mucho mas la cercanía para profundizar el beso, Derek gimió dentro del beso que compartía con Stiles. Se habían trasladado finalmente a la habitación después de explorarse el uno al otro un poco más en la escalera.  
Cuando finalmente llevaban sólo sus pantalones, Stiles bajando sus pies y se alejo sentándose en una esquina de su cama.

—Hmm!, ¿qué hacemos ahora? —preguntó Stiles sin aliento y mostrando una sonrisa algo insitadora.

—Voy a arrancarte ese pantalón junto con tu ropa interior. Para luego lamer esa hermosa piel que va a quedar expuesta solo para mi, voy a lubricarte muy bien y hacerte mio muy duro. —Respondió Derek, de una manera dándolo como un hecho. Stiles tragó saliva y asintió con la cabeza.

Deslizando sus manos dentro de los boxers de Stiles tiró hacia abajo sin cuidado. Stiles gimió suavemente y dejo caer su espalda en la cama. Derek aprovechándose de esto subió a horcajadas. El agarre firme de Derek le impedía moverse, y Stiles enredó sus manos en el cuello del pelinegro atrallendolo hacia él, ya teniéndolo cerca paso su lengua por clavícula y poco a poco subió hasta morder la barbilla de Derek, este dejó escapar un gemido estremecedor y a su vez Stiles aprovecho para girar las posiciones.

Stiles desabrocho el pantalón de Derek y deslizó sus manos dentro de ellos rozando el bulto ya erecto que aun se mantenía apricionado en el boxer de Derek, al pasar un tiempo tiró hacia abajo con lentitud. Dejó escapar un gemido estremecedor cuando se encontró con la polla de Derek, sin perder el tiempo Stiles puso los labios en la cabeza rojiza de su polla. El agarre firme de Stiles en sus caderas le impedía moverse, y Derek enredó sus manos en el corto cabello del chico debajo de él.

Cerró la boca sobre la cabeza y miró a Derek de nuevo. Sonrió al ver la expresión de gozo en el rostro del alpha de cabello oscuro. Stiles ronroneó un poco más y luego comenzó a balancear la cabeza en serio. Estaba teniendo un maravilloso momento al escuchar a Derek gemir y gemir por encima de su cabeza.

Derek ejerció presión sobre la cabeza de Stiles cuando sintió que su clímax se acercaba y le alejo.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—Que todavía no he hecho lo que dije. —Respondió Derek con los ojos rojos y una sonrisa lobuna, tratando de recuperar el aliento. —Me gusta lo que estas haciendo, pero debes dejar de hacerlo si quieres que te sea de utilidad.

Stiles se puso de pie de su lugar en el suelo y depositó unos cuantos besos en el cuerpo de Derek en su camino hacia arriba, deteniéndose sobre sus pezones. Presionó los labios sobre los de Derek y abrió su boca casi de inmediato cuando la lengua de Derek tocó sus labios. Él permitió que Derek lo distrajera un poco hasta que sintió que la cama golpeó la parte trasera de sus rodillas, y estaba siendo empujado hacia abajo para tumbarse en ella. Se deslizó sobre ella un poco más y sintió a Derek moverse detrás de él.

Derek sonrió al adolescente impaciente frente a él, descendiendo por un beso. La mano de Stiles lo detuvo y Derek se echó hacia atrás, confundido.

—Quiero hacer esto, pero soy virgen. —Stiles se sonrojo mientras miraba hacia otro lado. —Prometo tratarte con cariño, dijo Derek colocando una mano en su barbilla para que lo viera a los ojos. 

Stiles asintió y le dio un beso. -Creo que debería ir por el pequeño frasco que deje en mis pantalones. -Dijo Derek mientras se alejaba. Segundos después Derek estaba de nuevo en la cama antes de que Stiles pudiera tener mas dudas.

—Mirando el frasco en las manos de Derek sonrió. -¿sabias que iba a caer con el primer beso que me dieras?

—No sé por qué compre el frasco. Creo que mi instinto me dijo que podría ser útil —terminó con una sonrisa.  
Stiles se echó a reír y se movió para presionar otro beso en los labios de Derek. Destapó el frasco y derramó un poco de su contenido en los dedos. Él se movió en torno para calentar las cosas, pero parecía sorprendentemente cálido ya. Derek se encogió de hombros y movió sus dedos hacia abajo al pliegue de Stiles, suavemente rodeando el agujero arrugado que encontró allí, e introdujo el primer dedo. Observó el rostro de Stiles cuidadosamente en busca de signos de dolor y sonrió cuando vio sólo molestia... más probablemente por la velocidad lenta. Metió un segundo dedo al lado del otro y esperó un poco antes mover ambos dedos en forma de tijera. Oyó un gruñido cuando quiso añadir un tercero y retiro los dos.

Derek acarició su polla y se sentía tan caliente. Quería hacer algún comentario, pero los ojos de Stiles brillaron de nuevo y en su lugar alineó su polla con el agujero pulido y empujó. Él continuó observando la cara de Stiles y dejó de moverse cuando notó un destello de dolor.

—¿Qué estás esperando? Muévete —dijo Stiles cuando pareció pasar. Derek empujó hasta que estuvo adentro completamente y luego esperó hasta que las caderas de Stiles comenzaron a temblar. Se retiró y empujó de nuevo en un ritmo constante. Derek cambió varias veces de ángulo, acelerando y bajando la velocidad, tratando de encontrar un ritmo que satisfaga a ambos. Cuando él empujó más profundo y en un ángulo más empinado, Stiles aulló y casi se arqueó fuera de la cama. Derek se detuvo por un momento, hasta que un experto empuje de Stiles le hizo moverse de nuevo.

Él aceleró el ritmo y metió la mano entre sus cuerpos para ponerla alrededor de la polla de Stiles, movió su mano de arriba y hacia abajo dos veces antes de que oyera otro aullido y Stiles derramara su liberación entre ellos. Derek gimió cuando el agujero de Stiles lo apretó con fuerza. Sintió que su orgasmo lo sacudía y su mundo se volvió blanco.

Derek se vino largo y duro y cayó encima de Stiles. El adolescente envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de Derek y lo besó en la frente con ternura. Él sonrió cuando escuchó la respiración de Derek. 

-No pensé que mi primera vez seria tan buena. -Dijo Stiles comenzando hablar mas de la cuenta. -Callate y duermete. -Fue lo que dijo Derek con una sonrisa.

En medio de un suspiro Stiles dijo "Gracias" 

Derek alzó la cabeza y miro a Stiles que ya tenia los ojos cerrado. -¿Gracias?. -Si "Gracias" por darme la mejor navidad de mi vida.

**Author's Note:**

> Feliz Navidad "aunque tarde" y Próspero Año Nuevo.


End file.
